


Fandot Creativity Night 1

by timeladyleo



Series: Fandot Creativity [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity Night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several little drabbles written for the first Fandot Creativity Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banjos and Balloons

The most surprising part about Arthur’s birthday was not the huge amounts of cake he managed to consume, nor the sheer amount of balloons that had been more or less packed into the living room of Carolyn’s house, but the fact that he had uncovered an old banjo, and that Douglas had immediately picked it up and played happy birthday on it.

Arthur’s face lit up. “Wow, I didn't know you could play the banjo, Douglas!”

"Arthur, when have I ever not been able to do something?" Douglas grinned as he strummed some chords. Carolyn rolled her eyes and crossly swatted a balloon out of her face straight into Martin’s head, making him yelp in surprise as it bounced off into the air. 

"Play ‘Those Magnificent Men’ Douglas, please, it’ll be amazing!" Arthur bounced around, waiting for Douglas to play the song. Douglas shook his head slightly, continuing to make up a tune.

"Oh come on, Douglas," Martin said, adjusting his hat, which had been knocked by the balloon. "It’s his birthday."

Douglas sighed theatrically, giving in. “Fine, alright. Let me just remember how it goes.” He soon had the tune, and started singing quietly. Arthur joined in straight away, not in his best singing voice, but not completely off either. As they both began to get into it they got louder, and Martin joined in too, standing up to join them in the middle of the room.

Though, of course, dancing around a living room full of balloons is not the best idea with a hyper and clumsy Arthur. Stepping on a balloon, he toppled over, managing to take Douglas and Martin with him.


	2. I won't let go until you do

"Douglas, give me my hat." Martin locked eyes with the first officer, and tried his best to pull his hat out of Douglas’ hands.

"Well I won’t let go until you do." Martin frowned, huffing grumpily, before giving up using force to get it back, realising Douglas was stronger than he was at that he would rather be stubborn and let it rip than give it back willingly.

"Come on, Douglas, this is just childish. I want my hat."

Had Douglas had his hands free he would have crossed his arms. “I’m not being childish, you’re not following the rules of the cheese board.”

"The cheese board doesn't _have_ rules!" Martin said, exasperated at how petulant Douglas was.

"It does! You stole the emmental from me so this is simply payback." Douglas smirked, enjoying winding Martin up. It was so easy to get him worked up over tiny little things. 

"Alright, fine, I promise not to take the emmental next trip."

"Not good enough." Martin groaned, knowing he was going to forfeit the whole tray.

"Fine, fine, okay, you get the whole tray." Douglas shook his head.

"Nope, I want it for the next five trips." he said with a confident grin, knowing he had won.

"But-" Martin began to protest. Douglas pulled on the hat, making Martin stumble a step closer. His cheekbones flushed slightly.

"Fine, whatever. Just give me back my hat."

Douglas released it. “As sir commands.”


	3. Dragon Cookies

"Arthur, if you set off the smoke alarm again I am going to ban you from using the oven." Arthur turned from gazing intently into the oven to see Carolyn standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"No, mum, it’s fine, honestly! I’m making biscuits and I’m watching them really closely so I won’t forget about them again, and they’re coming out in three minutes exactly!" He turned back to the oven. Carolyn smiled. He was good at baking really, she just didn't enjoy having to scrape burnt cake off the insides of her new oven.

Arthur stood up and put on his stripy oven gloves to get the biscuits out. Carolyn didn't notice Herc come up behind her, and as he put his hand on her shoulder she jumped in surprise.

"What’s going on here?" he asked.

Arthur beamed. “I've made biscuits!” he said as he started to place them all carefully on the cooling rack. Herc and Carolyn went over to see.

"What are they?" Herc asked, somewhat confused as to what exactly the irregular shapes were supposed to be.

"Dragons!" Carolyn turned her head slightly to hide her smile at Herc’s attempt to look unsurprised.

"You see," said Arthur, launching into an explanation. "I used the dinosaur cookie cutters we have but I thought that it would be cool to make dragons, because Theresa always calls mum a dragon as a nickname and so I made them little wings. I don’t think they’d be big enough to fly with though."

Herc nodded thoughtfully, seeing now where Arthur had stuck some wings on, and went to pick one up to eat. “May I?”

"Yes, go ahead!" Arthur grinned as Herc took one and bit its head off. Carolyn noticed how he seemed surprised at how nice they were, knowing he had been expecting to have to grimace and tell Arthur they were lovely really.

She leaned in to speak into his ear. “Just wait until Bakeoff starts.”


	4. Come on, nobody has to know

"Come on, Martin, give it to me. Nobody has to know."

"Arthur is in the galley, he’ll know!" Douglas rolled his eyes at Martin's flustering. He held out his hand for Martin to give him the ruined book, but he held firmly onto it as if staring at it was going to make it readable. 

"What, that you've accidentally spilled coffee all over the manuals? No-one will even care, Martin. We’ll just throw it in the bin, or rip out the worst pages. It’s not like anyone apart from you ever looks."

Martin squeaked, his face red though Douglas couldn't tell if the embarrassment was from ruining the book or for caring about it so much. “We can’t throw it away, or rip out the pages, that’s not right.”

"Okay then, what shall we do with it? My vote is for putting it away, pretending it doesn't exist and never looking at it again."

"Douglas!" Martin paused, trying not to appear too panicked while he thought of a solution. "We should tell Carolyn and get her to order a new one."

Douglas sighed. Martin was far too attached to the blasted manual. He didn't even need to look in it, what with being able to recite all six hundred pages. If anyone needed it, Douglas did, and when had he ever needed it? Carolyn wouldn't care either, it was just a book.

It was at that moment Arthur decided to bounce in. “Hello chaps, do you-” His sentence was broken off as he saw Martin holding the ruined manual. “What did you do, Skip?”

"He decided we didn't need it any more." Douglas said before Martin could say anything, knowing it would wind him up perfectly.


End file.
